A Psychopath with a Vengeance
by ALPHAFAIL
Summary: Percy Jackson was sent to Tartarus after the Titan war and he's escaped after 6 years of torture and he might be back with a bloody vengeance. The Romans run into this demigod (Percy) and they are not sure how to approach him, because they are afraid he might be an agent for Gaia. Percy, Grover, Reyna, and Zoe are the main characters. (NO CHAOS)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- this is my first fanfic so PM me if you have any suggestions on how to write this story.- I own nothing but the thoughts in my head**

**All characters are owned by Rick Riordan and Disney**

****The person who inspired me to write this is TitanofGaming parts of this prologue is inspired from his story in the first three chapters****

**Share the love and follow my story**

**When you see words in bold in my stories it means they are very important!**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY PROLOGUE-READ IT SO YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY **

Percy Jackson was sent to Tartarus and he's escaped and he might be back with a bloody vengeance. The Romans run into this demigod and they are not sure how to approach him, because they are afraid he might be an agent for Gaia. This takes place before the Son of Neptune, and Jason is at the Greek camp when the story starts, but the twist is beside Percy going to Tartarus this takes 6 years later instead of a few months after the titan war.

**PROLOGUE**** -Percy's Pov- (BTW he was sent to Tartarus at age 16 but a few days after the war ended)**

"Percy Jackson" Bellowed Zeus " you are hereby Sentenced to Tartarus for being too powerful and unpredictable."

Poseidon said nearly on the verge of tears " I want a vote for my boy "

Zeus said " If you want the boy to stay Raise you hand" Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite,Dionysus, and Hermes all rose there hands but Poseidon did not. Rage built up in Percy and he wanted to yell so, but he knew any chance at living would literally be blown to smithereens by Zeus's Master Bolt. Zeus began to speak again in mercyless tone "So be it Perseus Jackson you will be sent to Tartarus by a vote of 5 to 6. But, before you go I am taking your Achilles heel, Riptide (which was given back to Poseidon), and your empathy link , any last words?"

Percy trying to calm himself before yelling his head off at his father "I will be back whether you like it or not. AND, when I am I will not help you Olympians who have sent me to tartarus. NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU BEG ME!" Percy lost his head at his last sentence before being sent to Tartarus.

Ares chuckled "good luck getting out of there boy"

Then a black portal formed a foot in front of Percy. Before the two guards could push Percy into the portal to Tartarus he jumped in it himself. Right before Percy fell he flipped off Zeus with both of his middle fingers.

Percy's real last word while jumping into Tartarus "Go Fuck Yourself Zeus!"

* * *

**Six years later**

-Flashback- The Great Escape

The Chains that withheld me from freedom were soaked in my blood due to the torture. Over six years of hell the stupid torturer finally left a scalpel in me. I remember ripping the scalpel out of my ribs ooh the pain was nothing. As the warm blood leaked out of my chest it only fueled my rage. I gripped scalpel furiously cut at the chain around my right hand by using my left to move the blade. Finally after five intensive minutes the chain on my right hand is cut. I took the scalpel out of my left hand and started to cut the chain on my left hand off. Once i got all chains off i saw a cliff i had to climb that led out of this endless hell hole that i was banished to. Before i started my climb i saw the cursed blade that killed Kronos, Lukes blade, my old trainer. Backbiter.

(He was a trader, and thats his blade but that not important in my escape. That blade I hold my respect for it's amazing craftsmanship and power.)- Percy thought

I took the Backbiter anyway, because I knew it had a magical power that could help me out later once I left this spot. When I climbed I blacked out, even though i was climbing it was only by instinct, adrenaline was the only thing that kept me alive.

-Flashback End-

The Funny thing is when I climbed out of Tartarus it was out of the mountain in Italy Mount. Vesuvius I did not think that it was a hell hole that led straight to tartarus. The only things I had where my pants, and Backbiter because they were the only thing that weren't cut of in my tortures.

**16+6=22 he is 22 when gets out of Tartarus Same as most of his friends. (Jason is 21 because he is a bit younger as we all know than Percy)**

Percy says in a disgusted tone "I'm back Bitches"

Percy walks down to the nearest stream and calls for the niad who controls the stream she answers in shock. Seeing that he is a son of Poseidon. He ask if she could contact Triton for him. She does in respect that he is the Sea gods son.

**Even though Percy hates the Gods and especially his dad and Zeus. His brother still pities Percy and helps him; because before Percy was sent to Tartarus for being too powerful and unpredictable. Percy Helped to kill Chrysaor so Triton was grateful for the help and now want to repay the debt. **

-Meeting Triton-

Percy says "Hi brother" in a slightly disgusted tone. Triton say in a happy tone "Well you're a sight for sore eyes Percy". Percy replies in a cold tone " can you do me a favor?". Triton chuckled " Sure what is it, as long as it's not to kill all the olympians?"

Percy said in a pissed tone " Can you take me to Alaska, to be exact Anchorage?". Triton say "lemme guess you want to get to the land beyond the Gods as soon as possible?". Percy says in a sarcastic tone " HOW did you know?"

* * *

**Triton Drops Percy off At Alaska**

"Before you go" said Triton" You could use a credit card, some more clothes, and a mask to hide your self if you ever run into any monsters, demigods, or Gods, oh and did i mention the mask it's Chrysaor are brothers mask it has a very nasty fear factor so it should help out alot ."Triton snaps and next thing you know Percy is in a black suite with a green shirt under his jacket and green socks, but for the rest of his outfit was black. Triton hands him a magic wallet with infinite U.S. dollars and Chrysaor golden Gorgon mask. Triton said in a sad tone "Good luck brother until next time; oh not all of your friends have forgotten about you, and you now have a douchebag of a younger brother."

Percy says in a tasteless tone with a far off look "man has our dad learned how to use a condom" his crude comment broke the tension between Triton and he, and they both started laughing. After having a good laugh Percy says in a sad tone " Thank you Triton for these gifts I hope to see you soon, oh and lets not tell any of the Gods of my escape. Lets just keep this between you and me. Ok, Ok"

* * *

**-Grover Pov-** (6 years ago- the same day Percy was sent to tartarus)

This takes place 3 days after Percy was sent to Tartarus.

"Hey Chiron have you soon Percy lately or do you know where he is?" Grover ask with inquiry and worry in his tone of voice.

Chiron"The last of what I was told of Percy he was up in Olympus talking with the Gods"Chiron lied he knew exactly where Percy was, he was in swore to Zeus on the styx that he would not tell anyone or anything until told to."But you could ask Mr. D he should be back by now".

"Ok i'll talk to you later Chiron, thanks for the help"Once Grover said that he went on pursuit of Mr. D (Dionysus).

-A few hours later-

Once Grover found Mr.D he saw that he was drunk and crying as if he lost his son Pollux. Grover thought it was tears of joy getting his wine back but it was not. Grover while bowing said, "Hello Lord Dionysus is everything ok? Oh, and could you tell me where Percy is?"

Mr. D replied in groggy tone that Grover could not understand," You mean Peter Johnson? He was sent to Tartarus by ole Feather Brain" Thunder Rumbled through the sky as if Zeus was going to blow him up for telling Grover what happened. Mr D then said, " You must swear on the Styx not to tell anyone until told to by me or you and me are good as Dead!"

Grover replied in a confused tone, " Ok I swear on the Styx not to tell, but WHO was sent to Tartarus ,and where is Percy?"

Dionysus's expression made it show that not everything was ok. Mr. D said in now a sad but rageful tone," Did you not hear me Satyr, I said Percy is gone." He let that sink in for a minute. Then said in a tone of full rage showing that he was not groggy any more "Zeus, sent your friend to Tartarus to Die, because my fathers pride was hurt because that a demigod saved his sorry ASS !" This time what Dionysus said caused even more thunder though his comment.

Grover was on the verge of tears. He said," Thank you for your time Lord Dionysus."Grover left going to see his Girlfriend/or wife Juniper.(is that really his wife i might have the wrong dryad (PM me if I have it wrong or right about her name)

* * *

**As you can see Triton and Percy are good Brothers, and Mr.D respected Percy and started to like Percy as if he were his own son. Soon I will have the others added into the story. Reyna's, Zoe's Pov will both be in the next chapter, this is just the prologue so you know what has happened and why some of the characters feel the way they feel. **

**You will understand in later Chapters why the story has it's name**


	2. Where is PercyWhat is the Phantom

**(Greek part of the chapter name) TITLE NAME : Where is Percy? **

**(Roman Part of the chapter name) TITLE NAME : Who is the Phantom?**

**I love you guys thank you guys for informing me about Grover have Juniper as a Girlfriend and not as his wife but since in my story it's been 6 years they have gotten married. Ok . Ok.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and fav's. PM me to suggest what i should write, fix in my story, and just for kicks (meaning just to say what you think about my story.)**

**Oh and in my Story Zoe does not die in the Third book! She is alive in this story, &amp; Reyna's Pov is in the bottom of this chapter. **

**Special Shout outs to these people for helping me and supporting me to write on **

**-Anaklusmos14**

**-Sassenach082**

**-Kablamstar (my EPIC BETA test reader/ helper)**

**-WiseGirl5**

**-Thank you to all who read, view, and who like my story (I love you guys )**

* * *

**-Zoe's POV-6 years after Percy was sent to Tartarus**

Grover and I meet a Thalia's tree. The tree that Thalia was turned into before she should have died and now it holds the golden fleece. Grover and I would meet here every time the Huntress came to camp. The would inform each other about what was happening in our lives.

"Lady Artemis is freaking out ,because of panic that is going on Olympus about some rumor that a niad saw a man climbing out of Mt. Vesuvius ,and talked to Triton about going to Alaska. They say Triton is helping traderous demigods getting to Alaska. I'm not so sure if this is all true Grover do you know anything about this?"inquired Zoe"Do you think Triton is a trader?Because, I think the niad just wants attention by starting a fake rumor getting her know and Triton in trouble."

Grover says in a weary tone " I don't know, it is not common for a naiads to purposely lie and start rumors. Hey Zoe if it is ok if we change the topic I don't think the gods want us to talk about their problems."

"I guess so"replied Zoe in a semi defeated tone" Do you know anything about Perseus whereabouts? Even though it's been 6 years I still think he's out there somewhere"saying this with a twinkle of hope in her eye to see her long lost friend.

Grover said" looks like someone has feeling for a Male" he taunted. Zoe said in a slightly Rageful tone " I do not care for the male in 'that' way he is a good friend and I owe him for saving my life so many times. He is like my brother. He stuck up for me and I want to thank him for that. But, really have you heard anything from other nature spirits or Gods?"They both waited in silence for a minute waiting for Grover to reply. He grimly said " I can't tell what I know you need to ask Mr.D if you want to know the truth, but you will not like the truth and I think Mr.D won't tell you until the Gods want him to. So, he will most likely tell everyone instead of just one person at the same time. "

Zoe said in confusion" But, why can't I know"

Grover's grim responses " I swore on the Styx to Mr.D that I will not tell same as Chiron, so I can not tell you anything i've heard about Percy. So we can only wait until futher notice."

Zoe sadly said "Well when he reviles what has happened to Percy and why he is missing contact me. I'll ask Lady Artemis about it, I hope she will inform me of what has happened to him. I guess all what we can do is hope for the best for Percy."Zoe and Grover left without one more word.

* * *

**-Reyna's Pov-( Jason has been missing for a couple months now( Jason is not missing he is just at the Greek camp because of Hera/Juno) - Just some prologue that I forgot to put in Yes Reyna and Jason were Dating, but like in the PJO HOO books when he comes back in the picture (when the Greeks meet the Romans) he will be dating Piper. **

(I've been sending search parties out to look for Jason the past few month but the only thing they have found are monsters, monsters, and more monsters. I wonder if he is dead or if he will ever come back. Oh I hope he will come back)-Reyna's thoughts over the past few months since Jason has gone missing."This is the first real odd information the scouts have come back with."

Reyna found Hazel at the Gardens of Bacchus. Reyna says in a depressed tone " Hazel have you heard anything from the last scouting party besides monster sightings? "Hazel turned pale at Reyna's comment and finally blurted out in a scared tone "Dakota and the scouts saw a group of monsters fighting this thing in pure black armor with gold studs and a hood which revealed where the it's face should of been a golden Gorgons mask was placed. The funny thing was it all most had the same mask kind of like he immortals mask from 300, but golden and looks scary." Hazel started to show fear in her eyes about this thing, and then continued to speak" Dakota said this thing had a wicked laughter of a psychopath, it showed no mercy to the retreating the traderous demigods, even with there plea's for help and mercy the thing just drove its sword through their throats. The 'thing' with the mask was the real monster how they described it even though it was helping us by killing the enemy's scouts."

"Wait Hazel your tell me thats there's THIS THING out there thats helping us?" asked Renya with confusion.

"Yeah, I guess so it could be helping Rome. But, it might be unpredictable, because the way it took down at least 25 trained monster and demigods without breaking a sweat . It could possible do the same to us or worse."said Hazel

"I hope we don't see this THING again it seems dangerous and it might kill our own. But, it could be a great help. Do not talk about this thing with anyone lets keep this between you, the scouts, and me until the Senate meeting Tonight and we will discuss what we should do."

* * *

**Senate meeting that evening -Reyna's Pov-**

Reyna Being the Praetor (-sp error?) she starts the meeting topic.

"Silence" Yelled Reyna "seat yourselves Senators and Centurions, and do be quiet. "Once everyone sat down and became quiet Reyna said" We need to hear what the Scouts have found. They say we might be in great danger, this threat is not from the Giants but might a mysterious Phantom. What they saw and want to talk about is this Phantom. Centurion Dakota will you please tell them what you and your scout's saw."

Dakota takes a big gulp before speaking "Thank you Praetor. Many of you will not believe what I am going to say, but I have proof beyond doubt that this phantom is real. "

Octavian blurts out " Why are we worrying about one thing/phantom when we can do better things like finding where the Giants base is" a few senators grumbled in agreement.

Reyna said as if she offended my Octavians comment, "If you let Dakota finish speaking you will see what a Threat this Phantom really is!" Octavian sat back down and shot Reyna a look like you might be Praetor right now but soon i'll be one too."Continue Dakota"

Dakota stood back up and his face had a bit more courage to speak" As I was saying this Phantom easily took out 25 well armed and trained enemy demigods and monsters that are for the Giants within One minute without even breaking a sweat. "

Another Senator spoke out saying " Why should we care if this Phantom killed the Enemy easily or not the Thing is helping us so why are we worrying about it?"other Senators mumbled in agreement

" Good Question" said Dakota. " This Phantom had a Golden Mask of a Gorgon so it might be a mercenary so that is why need to be weary of it, and it's skills . Not one Roman here can lay a blade on the Phantom. Why I say this, because I saw this Thing kill brutally their scouts without even breaking a sweat. It was obvious this Thing is a war Veteran by the way it fought and countered attacked. The thing that fought definitely did not fight in a roman style if fought more of a style of mixed martial arts, Greek, and a bit of Roman. If you do not believe me you can ask the others." Dakota the son of Bacchus let that set in for a minute and then said " Gwen would you like to tell them what you saw this Thing do?"

Gwen the other person on the scouting mission stood up ,but before beginning to speak when Reyna said" Gwen I will let you tell you part of the story in a minute. But, what you're saying is True Dakota we should maybe ask the Gods if they have hired a Mercenary to help us destroy the Giants?" Reyna looked at Octavian with disgust " Augurer could you ask the Gods?"

"Gladly" said Octavian with a smug smile on his face. When he cut open the teddy bear he saw what Dakota Described what this Phantom did to the enemy Scouts. On Octavians face it showed what he saw he was truly Mortified at the skill and Brutality of the Thing with the Gorgon mask. He looked as if he were about to puke of what he saw in the teddy bear's entrails. He said aloud shakily" Praetor, Senators, what Dakota and Gwen saw on that day has just been shown to me by Lord Apollo. What they have Said. IS the TRUTH! But, the Gods said nothing about the Phantom being a Mercenary or trying to help us . This Phantom should be feared, and not trusted. I say if we see this thing we kill on site for the Safety of Rome." Then after finishing his short speech the entire Senate began to blew up in comments and questions.

Before Reyna could speak to silence everyone Lord Mars Appeared in the Senate Room

* * *

**Meeting Lord Mars and a Mission is assigned to the Romans meet the Greeks**

"SILENCE" Bellowed Lord Mars. Every Senate Man/women, lare, and centurion dropped into a bow towards Mars.

"Lord Mars" Said Octavian" We are all grateful for you blessing us with your presentes"

"Quiet boy" yelled Mars. When Mars did this Reyna laughed in her head at Octavian for being a fool trying to talk to a god before being told to. Mars began to speak again" I am here to a sign a quest, and to end the Talk over this Phantom." Mars let that thought sink in for a minute before speaking again."The Phantom is something for us gods to worry over not yours but I agree with the augury if you do find this Phantom kill on site if you must. It would be best if you could chain down the Phantom and interrogate to find out information before sending it back to Tartarus." Mars made sure that the Romans understood him before continuing to speak" This quest is to meet and start diplomatic relation with the Greeks. I know many of you will not trust them but, if we want to win this War against the Giants we WILL need there help."

"Sir" said Octavian. Mars nodded allowing Octavian to continue speaking " Why does Rome need there help?"

Mars said in a rageful tone " You Dare defy my word? You Arrogant FOOL! " Octavian was about to say no, but Mars kept on speaking " If I say Rome needs their help. We need their HELP." Even though this hurt Mars's pride saying that Rome need Greek help. It was True. Rome could not simple kill all the giants by themselves. Once Mars calmed down from what he said he began to speak in a depressed tone" I myself do not want to reach out to the Greeks but if we want to win we MUST get passed are differences with the Greeks."

Reyna asked cautiously" Lord Mars where will this quest take the troops of Rome? And who will venture out on this quest as the leader?"

Mars replied with more of a relaxed tone happy that she asked her question. Mars said " This quest will be Led By You Praetor Reyna. I know this is not Traditional but it must be done. You will bring four other companions with you. The reason why this quest will not follow the ancient rule because you will need protection and help where you are going. Now where you will go with your companions will be to Yellowstone national park. Lupa will protect until you are in the park. You are to meet and talk with Grover Underwood, and Zoe Nightshade. She is a huntress of Artemis, they are both to be highly respected because they have earned it through battles and quest. Grover is lord of the Wild, he is Faunus (in greek Faunus means Satyr .) replacement since Faunus has faded. So, Preator Reyna who will be the four you are taking?"

After a few seconds of thinking, Reyna said" I would like Hazel;Daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang;Son of Mars, Isabel; Daughter of Apollo, and Dakota; Son of Bacchus to aid me on my quest." **One of the quest companions is an OC. She will have a minor part.**

"Good" Said lord Mars with Approval as if she took a good diplomatic team "You and your Team will leave tomorrow, if they all accept to join you? " All the member of the mission asked to join, joined." While you are Gone Preactor Reyna I will assign Gwen to take over temporarily Praetorian duties." **(As of this Moment in the Story Reyna is the only Praetor) **

* * *

**Sorry for the Cliff hanger( or maybe i'm not?)**

**Thanks guys for reading I love you all. Man this chapter was long(in my standards) . I hope you liked it share and review your thoughts about my story in the review. I cant wait to read your comments.**

**Spoilers Next Chapter is when meets Greeks the Romans on her mission to meet the Greeks.- I know kind of obvious, also Percy will meet Grover and Zoe again and Maybe Reyna if I decide for the Romans to get to Yellowstone safely. MUHAHAHAHAH **

**If you want to join my BETA tester of my story just PM me and ill send you a sneak peak of the next chapter and you tell me what you like about it and what you don't and what I could do better to make the Chapter better!**


End file.
